


Running with the Wolves

by SnowElfDragon95



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anger, Belonging, Changelings, Changing Tenses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Full Moon, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Redemption, Self-Acceptance, Trouble In Paradise, Where I Belong, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowElfDragon95/pseuds/SnowElfDragon95
Summary: At first, Silkun followed her father in hopes of waking her mother. All they wanted was to bring her back. But when she saw a glimpse of the white wolf in the city, her life began to change. When the daughter of Darcia the Third stumbles upon a hidden secret of her family, the truth on how they were cursed, why they were cursed, the young shifter embarks on a journey with Kiba's pack to not only find Cheza and Paradise, but right the wrongs of her ancestors. Can she do it? Will she be able to right the sins her family made? Or will she fail?
Relationships: Darcia III/Kiba (Wolf's Rain), Kiba & Toboe (Wolf's Rain), Kiba (Wolf's Rain)/Original Character(s), Kiba (Wolf's Rain)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Running with the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> A new fan based series! Coming soon in April of 2021!

"The only door you'll open is darkness! I can't let that happen. Father or not I WILL end the mistakes our family has made" Silkun shouted at Darcia, her hackles raised and her fangs bared. The black wolf stared at her, sizing her up, testing her. Her father was a tower compared to her.

"You would bare your fangs on your own blood?"

"If means keeping the next world safe..." The silvery wolf growled. _If it means protecting the one I love..._ Her snarls continued to grow with each word before her tail stood up, her ears erect in defiance, "THEN YES!"


End file.
